


Can't Go Home

by Skiller339



Series: Trapped in the Dark [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiller339/pseuds/Skiller339
Summary: Kris and Susie find they can't go home.





	1. Chapter 1

The repeated sound of an axe hitting concrete filled the air. The gigantic fountain that extended far into the sky, was no more. That didn’t stop Susie from trying to beat the fountain back into existence. Kris just stood in silence and didn’t immediately react when their and Susie’s names were called.

“Kris… Susie..” Ralsei appeared at the entrance to the area the fountain once stood tall. “Your… still here?” Kris couldn’t find it in themself to respond.

Susie at some point had stopped hitting the fountain base and only the sound of her heavy breathing filled the air. Kris and Ralsei shared a glance at each other before returning their gaze to Susie.

“Sus-” Ralsei started before Susie interrupted him “WASN’T THIS SUPPOSE TO TAKE US HOME!?!?”

“Y-yes…” 

“THEN WHY DIDN’T IT?!?!”

“I-I don’t-”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW!!??” Susie Screamed as she got up right up in small goat’s face.

“I-I-I- don’t” he tried to say but it only seemed to tick Susie off even more but before anything could leave her mouth, Kris interrupted, getting between the two.

“Susie, calm down” Kris started quietly “Just let him talk.” 

She glared angrily at the smaller beings but begrudgingly muttered a quiet “Fine” 

Kris turned to Ralsei and motioned for him to explain. “It was supposed to you both home but I don’t know why it didn’t.” He started “I can only theorize that maybe it because it's not the original fountain but that’s it.” 

“What about the original Fountain then? Could it take us home?” Kris asked

“Maybe but we have to travel all the way back to my castle to see,” Ralsei replied 

“Then let’s go,” Susie stated beginning to exit the area. Kris and Ralsei shared another glance at each other before following her.

\---

 

The trio eventually arrived at the old castle. Ralsei quietly led them through the castle to the fountain. The fountain was somehow far more colorful than the fountain that once stood at Card Castle.

“Ya ready, Kris?” Susie asked as walked to the fountain. Kris replied by simply joining her side and they both turned to Ralsei.

“Will come back to visit, Ralsei,” Kris reassured him

“I know you will,” Ralsei remarked. “Jump in” A small smile gracing his lips. Kris and Susie turn back to the fountain. they jump into the fountain and all went black for them.

Ralsei stood there for a good while before he started to turn away. Suddenly, the fountain spazed out and before he could process it, outshot Kris and Susie. They landed at his feet on their backs. The trio just stared at each other in silence. 

“It...it didn’t work…”Susie uttered out breaking the silence momentarily. Kris nor Ralsei said a word. All was silent as Kris and Susie tried to process that they weren’t returning home anytime soon.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: implied self-harm

The next few days came and went in the blink of an eye. Their numerous attempts in returning home were proven hopeless. Regardless of that though that didn’t stop them from trying, they would walk into the fountain with the knowledge that it was pointless. They still would do it with the hope that maybe this time they would be home. Kris wonders when it had just become a fruitless routine. 

Ralsei had welcome Kris and Susie to stay in his home for as long as they needed, or wanted. He gave his lighteners friends the utmost support he could offer. He attempted to comfort them after every failed attempt. Kris was grateful for it, Susie was not and it made her more frustrated then she already was. Though Lancer would come to hang out with her every day and it seemed to cheer her up a little.

Kris knew very little about Susie’s family and home life. What they did know was that her father was disabled. They did not know who her mother was, or if she was even still around. They understood why she may be a little desperate to return home. They hated how the hope and determination in her eyes faded a little more after every attempt. They could do nothing but follow the fruitless routine. 

They had no doubt theirs and Susie’s disappearance had been noticed by now, even if they had long since lost track of time. They couldn’t stop imaging various scenarios of their family,  
desperately looking for them, that they would give up on their jobs, or dreams, or completely disregard they had ever existed, That they were truly nothing but a burden, a mistake they shouldn’t have even considered adopting. The latter scenarios ended with them doing something they weren’t proud of doing but kept doing until Ralsei found them, bleeding and sobbing.

Life continues on and in the end, the two heroes of light decided to make the most of their time trapped in the dark for however long that was. Unbeknownst to them, the mysterious knight has plans.


End file.
